The fabrication of modern circuits involves several steps. Integrated circuits are first fabricated on a semiconductor wafer, which contains multiple duplicated semiconductor chips, each comprising integrated circuits. The semiconductor chips are then cut from the wafer and packaged. The packaging processes have two main purposes: to protect delicate semiconductor chips, and to connect interior integrated circuits to exterior connections.
In packaging integrated circuit (IC) chips, solder joining is one of the commonly used methods for bonding IC chips to package substrates, which may or may not include integrated circuits or other passive components. During packaging processes, a semiconductor die or chip may be mounted on a package substrate using flip-chip bonding. The package substrate may be an interposer that includes metal connections for routing electrical signals between opposite sides. Other types of substrates may also be used. The die may be bonded to the substrate through direct metal bonding, solder bonding, or the like. There are many challenges in chip packaging.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.